The Walls That Support the Fort
by Free as the Birds
Summary: Who is Beast Boy? Is he even real? Or is he just a mask to shield the real Beast Boy from the world? What happens when the other Titans find out?
1. Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

Reflection

Sunlight penetrated through the curtains of a certain changeling's room in Titans Tower. Said resident of the messy and untidy room groaned and buried his face into his pillow to block out the light. Before the green shape shifter could fall back into slumber, a loud knocking on his door jerked him awake.

"Friend Beast Boy! Arise! One should not be asleep on a day as beautiful and wondrous as today!" Starfire called.

Beast Boy grumbled and reluctantly got out of bed. He knew if he didn't, Starfire would probably drag him out of bed. She did that once, and he had bruises for a week. Beast Boy shuffled to his bathroom, grabbing a fresh uniform from his closet as he did so. Starfire seemed satisfied at the sounds of the water running from Beast Boy's bathroom. She floated to the common room, humming a happy tune.

* * *

Beast Boy had just finished freshening up and was on his way out of the bathroom. He glanced to his right and tried to force himself not to look. It appeared that he failed to do so, as he did every day, and found himself staring at his reflection in the mirror. Beast Boy stared hard at his reflection, scrutinizing every feature.

Beast Boy sighed and giving the mirror one last glance, trudged back to his room. Beast Boy sat on the lower bunk bed and gazed at his room sorrowfully. He felt trapped, like an encaged animal. Everyday, he had to live a life that was not his. Beast Boy was a mask, a façade, that prevented the real him from emerging.

Beast Boy was a goofball. He liked cracking lame jokes and never took things seriously. Beast Boy wasn't smart; he didn't know big words and had little to no knowledge of mathematics and science. Beast Boy loved tofu and playing videogames and probably wouldn't be able to live without these two things in his life.

However, he, Garfield Mark Logan, the boy behind the mask, was different. Garfield took things seriously and he definitely wouldn't crack jokes when the situation was dire. Garfield hated tofu. He found it too squishy and artificial for his taste. He also had no interest in video games. Playing video games strained his eyes and blurred his vision. And Garfield was anything but stupid. He had an intensive knowledge on animals and had a natural talent for mathematics and science, which wasn't surprising, considering that he had professional biologists for parents.

Beast Boy was the exact opposite of Garfield, except for the fact that they both loved making people smile. Beast Boy was who Garfield had to be and who he is now. Beast Boy tried to weaken his mask, let some personalities of Garfield show, but…he couldn't let go. Garfield couldn't let go of Beast Boy, because like it or not, Beast Boy is now a part of him. He had tried to take off the mask once, but couldn't find the confidence to do it. It would raise too much suspicion with his teammates. He couldn't one day be all happy and goofy and the next day be quiet and serious.

Beast Boy picked up a small mirror from the floor and stared at his reflection again. After seeing his reflection for nearly ten years, he still couldn't get used to it. Green used to be his favorite color, but now he utterly despised it. He scratched his skin, trying to get the sickly color off his skin, but he knew that it would never come off. It seems he can never escape the color green. Even his room was green! He just had to be unlucky and get the room that was painted green, didn't he? Yup, that was him, Garfield Mark Logan, the unluckiest guy on this miserable planet.

* * *

Beast Boy entered the common room with a big goofy grin pasted on his face.

"Morning, dudes!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"I wish you a most happy and wondrous morning!" Starfire said cheerily, while Robin mumbled a greeting from behind his newspaper.

"What took you so long, BB?! It's almost eleven!" Cyborg said through a mouthful of bacon.

"But you're still eating breakfast." Beast Boy pointed out, grabbing a container of tofu from the fridge.

"This isn't breakfast; this is a meal I have after breakfast and before lunch. Urgh, how can you eat something so disgusting in the morning?!" Cyborg exclaimed, staring at Beast Boy's tofu in disgust.

"What are you talking about, dude? Tofu is the best food in the world! And it smells wonderful too!" Beast Boy said, inwardly gagging at the nauseating smell of tofu.

"Tofu makes your brain rot! See, I eat meat, that's why I'm so smart!" Cyborg said.

"Animal murderer! How can you eat meat?! I turned into most of those animals!" Beast Boy yelled.

Their fight soon escalated into another meat and tofu argument. The other Titans in the room paid them no mind, as it was now a normal morning routine.

* * *

After breakfast, Beast Boy sat on the couch with the other Titans to watch some television. Beast Boy was still biting and rolling his tongue, trying to get rid of the nasty taste of tofu. He almost messed up during the meat and tofu fight just now. Instead of yelling 'TOFU', he almost yelled, 'MEAT'. Luckily for him, none of the Titans seemed to notice. Beast Boy tried to calm himself down and get a hold of his emotions. He didn't want Raven to get suspicious if she felt angry or depressive emotions emanating from him.

Beast Boy hated it when he had to be quiet or when nobody was talking, like now. It was easier to maintain the façade when he was talking. It felt like an automatic reaction. Whenever someone talked to him, he would just automatically say something stupid, something only Beast Boy would say. Sometimes, he hated the mask and sometimes he appreciated it. Right now, he hated it, because he felt like the mask controlled him. It controlled every thought, every movement and every word he said.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully and Beast Boy finally retreated back to his room after dinner. Beast Boy climbed onto his upper bunk bed and fell back onto his pillow. He sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, and closed his eyes.

Beast Boy put on a grin, and tried to think about videogames and tofu. He had to do this every night, because those are the only things Beast Boy ever thinks about. Even his dreams are consumed by them. Beast Boy doesn't get nightmares, because he's always happy and has nothing to worry about. Beast Boy can't get nightmares, he's not allowed to. The closest thing he will get to a nightmare is if he dreamed all the tofu in the world disappeared.

Garfield Logan has nightmares. They remind him of his past mistakes and what he could have done to prevent them. The nightmares haunt him every night. This causes him to have a restless night and have below the average amount of sleep a regular person should have. That was why he woke up late every morning, which the other Titans dismissed as laziness.

He felt so pathetic, he even had to lie to himself, convince himself that he's Beast Boy. But he isn't. He's not even Garfield Logan, not anymore. He doesn't know who or what he is, and he doesn't want to find out. Right now, he is Beast Boy, and that is who he has to be for now and forever.


	2. Drowning in Agony

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Drowning in Agony

"Yo, BB! Are you finished yet?" Cyborg called, banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Just a few more minutes!" Beast Boy shouted back.

Beast Boy leaned against the bathroom door and sighed. There was a little 'accident' a few days ago. All the bathrooms in the Tower got flooded due to an unexplainable water surge. Cyborg and Robin had managed to fix the main bathroom in the hallway, but the other bathrooms in the Tower were still out of order. So now all of the Titans were fighting for this bathroom.

Beast Boy walked over to the sink and scrubbed his hands with soap vigorously. After a few minutes, he rinsed his hands with water. No matter how hard he scrubbed, he still couldn't get the nasty green color off his skin. He wondered if he cut his skin at the surface, it would heal back in Caucasian or green skin. With his luck, it would probably grow back in green skin. However, it doesn't hurt to try. Maybe he'll experiment on it later.

* * *

Beast Boy wiped his hands dry and pulled his leather gloves back over his hands. Beast Boy tightened the straps on his gloves and peered in the mirror. Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open, making Beast Boy jump away from the mirror in shock.

"I can't wait any longer, man! I really need to use the bathroom!" Cyborg said angrily, striding into the bathroom.

Beast Boy quickly recovered from his shock and said, "Why do you even need to use the bathroom? You're half-robot. You don't need to bathe, brush teeth, wash hands or anything."

"I was working on my car in the garage. Turns out that my baby had a gas leak. Now I need to wash the oil off my hands." Cyborg explained, turning on the tap.

"You could just use the kitchen sink." Beast Boy pointed out.

Cyborg sighed. "Starfire busted it again. She mistook a caterpillar for some kind of alien monster and shot a massive starbolt at it."

Cyborg finished washing his hands and turned back to Beast Boy. "What were you doing in here just now, man? I saw you staring at the mirror."

Beast Boy stiffened. _Crap. Quick, think of an excuse! What would Beast Boy say?_ "Uhh, I was just checking out my good looks in the mirror!"

Cyborg snorted. "Yeah, right. You can't even get a date! Besides, I'm waaay better looking than you."

"I can too get a date! And girls would totally go for a guy like me! You know chicks dig the ears!" Beast Boy retorted.

"You mean those elf ears? They look weird and freakish! And you're green, man, who would go out with you?" Cyborg asked rhetorically.

Beast Boy winced internally. Ouch. That comment really hurt. Is that how everyone sees him? If this is how his best friend views him, does the rest of the world sees him as a hideous and terrifying monster?

"Now, I have the good looks and charm. Not to mention-" Cyborg continued to compare himself to Beast Boy as he exited the bathroom and pointed out Beast Boy's each and every fault. He even made a snide comment at Beast Boy's fang.

Beast Boy felt his heart drop lower and lower with each word that came out of Cyborg's mouth. He didn't think that his imperfections were so obvious. Beast Boy followed Cyborg down the hallway towards the common room. Beast Boy knew Cyborg was right though, he was only pointing out the truth. The horrible and nasty truth. So Beast Boy wasn't mad at Cyborg for saying these things. He also knew that Cyborg was only saying these things to prove that he was better than Beast Boy, which he was totally fine with. Because Cyborg _is_ better than him. Heck, everyone and _everything_ on this planet is better than him.

* * *

They finally stopped in front of the common room doors. Cyborg turned around and grinned at Beast Boy. "Aw, don't worry, BB. I'm sure you can find a girlfriend eventually. Come on, I'm gonna squash you in Rocket Racers 2.0, grass stain!" Cyborg ran into the common room and grabbed the game controllers from the sofa.

Beast Boy followed and shouted a half-hearted insult at Cyborg. Beast Boy appreciated Cyborg for trying to cheer him up, but he was just trying to instill false hope in Beast Boy.

After a few minutes of playing, Cyborg paused the game with his controller.

"Dude, what did you do that for? I was in the middle of kicking your butt!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah, right!" Cyborg looked up and checked that the other Titans in the room were preoccupied and could not hear their conversation. Cyborg lowered his voice and said, "Look, I've been meaning to talk to ya, B. I noticed you have been acting a little…well, off. So, are you alright?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened momentarily. _He noticed?!_ "What do you mean, Cy? Nothing's wrong!"

"Well, you were kinda quiet these past few days." Cyborg replied.

"Oh, I was just uh, thinking and stuff." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg snorted. "You can think? I guess we don't have to invest in a brain for you after all."

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried angrily.

Cyborg rolled his eyes before getting back to the matter at hand. "Seriously, man, what's up with you? I didn't even see you play any video games yesterday!" Cyborg said, looking concerned.

Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, okay, Cy, you got me. I was planning my greatest prank ever to pull on Raven!"

Cyborg groaned. "Do you ever give up? Raven is grumpy enough as it is without you pulling a prank on her."

Beast Boy inwardly sighed in relief that Cyborg fell for the story. He made a few slip ups this week, but he didn't think anyone would notice. He had to be more careful. "Raven might act like she hates being pranked, but I'm sure deep down she enjoys it."

"Did you hit your head or something? Because I think we need to get your brain checked." Cyborg said in reply.

The conversation soon turned towards food and videogames. Not long after, Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing on whether meat or tofu was healthier.

* * *

Beast Boy slouched on the sofa in the common room. The rest of the Titans had gone to bed not long ago. Beast Boy said that he wanted to play some video games for a while before heading to bed. The Titans thought nothing of it as it was typical Beast Boy behavior. However, in truth, Beast Boy wanted to relax for a while and think about the things that have been bugging him since the talk with Cyborg. He really needed to be more careful around the Titans. If they noticed his weird behavior, they might start asking questions and that was something he didn't want to happen.

It was getting harder and harder everyday to maintain the façade. He was sick of acting happy every day. He couldn't even brood or be moody. If he did, the Titans would think that he was replaced by some alien clone. Beast Boy was envious of the other Titans lives. They always complain of the hardships and pain they endured, but that was nothing compared to Beast Boy's life.

Robin often complained about being in Batman's shadow and always seen as Batman's sidekick. However, he was respected and recognized by civilians and members of the hero community. Meanwhile Beast Boy was always seen as the green metahuman, the green freak that hung out with the Titans. He always encountered civilians that didn't even know his name or who he is. And he had been a hero in Jump City for almost three years!

Cyborg showed his hatred for his half-robot body frequently. He usually got into those moods during certain holidays or celebrations. He would hide in the garage and tinker with his car. Beast Boy tried to talk to him once, but Cyborg flew into a rage and started yelling about how unfortunate he was, being half-robot, rejected by society and so on. Beast Boy went through exactly what Cyborg did. Okay, maybe except for the half-robot part, but at least Cyborg still looked normal, or rather, half-normal. Beast Boy was green, all over, from head to toe! Forget rejected by society, he was most probably hated by everyone on this planet.

Starfire was always seen as the happy bubbly alien, but she had gone through many hardships as well. They weren't as bad as Beast Boy, but bad enough. She was betrayed by her own sister and given to the Gordanians as a peace treaty. However, she was able to put all that behind her and put on a joyful and happy smile every day. Beast Boy was envious of how she could forgive and forget so easily, which was something he could never and wouldn't do.

Raven was the dark and emotionless empath. She always said that she couldn't feel or have emotions because she would lose control of her powers. Beast Boy wished he could be like that. That way he wouldn't feel pain or anything.

The Titans didn't realize how fortunate they were. Beast Boy would give anything to be someone else, anyone, as long as it wasn't Beast Boy. That wouldn't be possible of course, because he didn't know how to be anyone else but Beast Boy. There was also the issue of his skin color. Even if he wore a holoring, the effects wouldn't last forever.

_I guess I just have to live with being Beast Boy until the day I die_, Beast Boy thought grimly.


	3. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Behind the Mask

Beast Boy sat on the couch in the common room, staring blankly at the television, his mind wandering elsewhere. He was jerked back to reality by someone calling his name. Beast Boy blinked and was startled to find Starfire peering worriedly at him.

"Friend? Are you feeling the alright?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy recovered quickly. "Um, yeah! I was just a little…err, distracted."

"Oh. I see." Starfire said solemnly. "Friend, why are you in the glorforgs?"

Beast Boy stared at Starfire in confusion. "Uh, what frogs?"

Starfire joined Beast Boy on the couch and bit her lip, seeming unsure how to explain. "You seem unhappy, friend. You do not do the laughing and smiling as often as you do. And you have also stopped the pranking, which you enjoy greatly. You do not look happy anymore when you play the videogames with Cyborg or when you do the wrestling of the arms with Robin. I have also done the noticing that you ceased doing the dances and songs of victory after a successful battle."

* * *

Beast Boy was surprised that Starfire of all people noticed and pointed out all these things. He should have expected this, though. Starfire may be naïve to human customs, but she was experienced in dealing with emotions and detecting odd behavior.

Beast Boy sighed. "Star-, look, it's kinda hard to explain. It's just…complicated, okay?"

Starfire's only response was to cross her arms and give him a stare that clearly said 'I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on'. _She most probably picked that up from Robin_, Beast Boy thought.

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair, trying to sort out his thoughts. "I'm just going through a tough time, Star. Really, it's nothing."

"It is not 'nothing'! If you are experiencing problems, why did you not come to us for help? We are your friends, and we would gladly help you!" Starfire said, looking half-angry and half-upset.

Beast Boy shook his head. "You can't help. None of you can. This is more of a mental problem. I-, _my_ emotions, they're getting out of whack."

"We can still help! Raven-"

"-can't do anything! You don't understand, Starfire! This is-, you know what? Forget it. I'm not even supposed to tell you anything. I'm not supposed to tell anyone anything! I can deal with this. Thanks for the concern Star, but I got this under control." Beast Boy said, closing his eyes briefly and trying to calm down.

Starfire gazed at Beast Boy sadly. "No, friend, I do not think that you do. If you just-"

Beast Boy cut her off. "No, stop. Just leave it alone, Starfire. Don't tell anyone about this. Pretend this conversation never happened. _Please._" Beast Boy added.

Starfire looked like she wanted to pursue this subject further, but could not bear to see her teammate look at her so desperately and pleadingly. Starfire sighed and reluctantly relented. "Very well. I promise you by the moons of Centauri that I shall not tell anyone about this, not even _Robin_."

Beast Boy looked relieved. "Thanks, Star." He got up and proceeded to exit the common room.

"However," Starfire raised her voice and getting up as well. "I am sure it will not be too long before our friends notice your problem."

_One of them already has_, Beast Boy thought silently, thinking back to his conversation with Cyborg the other day. Beast Boy kept walking, eager to get away from Starfire. He just couldn't bear to see her look of pity and sympathy. He always couldn't stand it when people gave him that look. It was _nearly_ as bad as the look of disgust he often received from civilians.

* * *

In his room, Beast Boy was pacing up and down, hitting his head with his hand every few seconds.

"What was I thinking?! I should have just made up an excuse or something, but _nooo_, I went and tell her that I had a problem! I was lucky that Starfire confronted me about this. Imagine if it's Cyborg or Raven or even worse, _Robin_. He'll probably interrogate me and make some stupid conclusion that Slade have something to do with this. Urgh! I should have just kept my big fat mouth shut! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"Starfire will probably tell the other Titans everything before midnight! No, that's too optimistic, she'd tell them in an hour-no, half an hour-no! Ten minutes! I know she promised not to tell, but ugh, come on, this is Starfire, she can't keep secrets, she could just accidentally blurt it out. Gah! I am doomed!" Beast Boy proclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Beast Boy stopped pacing and sat down on the floor. He had to think of a reasonable excuse if-no, _when_ the Titans confront him about his weird behavior. He needed a Beast Boy excuse. Something that have to do with tofu, videogames, girls, television and stuff like that. Of all times to be running low on ideas, it had to be now, of all times. Great. Of course, according to the Titans, he didn't have the brain capacity to create ideas.

Beast Boy slapped his head again. "See, that's why I'm so messed up in the first place. I always let other people insults get to me. I'm really pathetic, aren't I? I got to stop this. I need to focus. If I focused more, I wouldn't even get caught in the first place and I didn't have to go through all this trouble."

Beast Boy sighed and grabbed a stray piece of paper from the floor and took out a pen from his pocket. He started scribbling down possible excuses he could use, glancing at the door and clock every so often, almost expecting the Titans to barge in any minute.

* * *

_I never thought that this day would come. That the possibility that someone would find out about my mask_, Beast Boy thought.

It was the perfect mask. Flawless. Unbreakable. Impenetrable. But now…it was cracking. Slowly but surely. He didn't have the strength to pretend anymore. That's why if the Titans asked him, pushed him for answers, he'd probably give it away in an instant. He was breaking. The perfect mask of Beast Boy was breaking. And soon, it will fade away to nothingness, just like the other masks he had built during his miserable life.

_Why? Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?! I can stand pain, physical pain, but not this. This is killing me! Where do I belong in this world? Where?! … Nowhere. I will forever be a shadow, invisible, worthless, not fit to be seen by the eyes of mankind._


	4. Master of Deduction

Thank you, people, for taking the time to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

Master of Deduction

Beast Boy's neck prickled uncomfortably as he was lifting weights in the training room. Beast Boy craned his neck and looked towards the other Titans. They all seemed preoccupied with their exercises and none of them were facing him. So why did he get the feeling he was being watched? This was the fifth time he had this feeling in two days.

There was a loud beeping from the training monitor, signaling the end of the training session. The Titans immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered together in the middle of the training room.

"Great job, Titans. Tomorrow we'll focus on speed and endurance training. I'll fill you guys on the details later." Robin said, before heading over to the punching bags for some extra training.

The other Titans nodded and proceeded to leave. Just as Beast Boy was about to walk out the door, the uncomfortable feeling returned. He frowned and turned his head slightly before quickly leaving the room. He could have been imagining it, but Beast Boy could have sworn he saw Robin staring at him. _Creepy..._

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen counter, absently doodling on a piece of paper.

"Beast Boy." said a low and gruff voice.

Beast Boy jumped and nearly fell out of his seat. He spun round and came face to face with Robin.

"Dude! Not cool! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Beast Boy said, putting his hands over his heart for emphasis.

Robin shrugged. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Beast Boy snorted, "Yeah, right. You've been doing that ninja thing ever since we formed the Titans. I bet you do that just so you can scare us!"

Robin shrugged, a small smirk forming on his lips. "It's funny to see you guys jump and freak out when I do that."

"Yeah. Funny. For _you_." Beast Boy muttered.

* * *

Robin cleared his throat. "Anyway, we need to talk."

"Dude, if it's about the time I put pink glitter in your hair gel, then I'm-"

Robin waved his hand in dismissal. "No, it's nothing about that. I was going to-wait, that was you?! You were the one that put that sparkly pink monstrosity in my hair gel?! I thought that was Cyborg!"

"Heh, my bad." Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"You-! Ugh…I'll deal with this later." Robin said, breathing deeply in an effort to get himself to calm down. "Okay, I've been letting this go on for a few months, and you seemed to have gotten worse, so…"

"Uh, sorry dude, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Beast Boy said, looking confused.

"Well, it's about you. And uh, you know, you are…um, not very…, I, ah, think that you should…" Robin trailed off, waving his hands wildly in the air, trying to express his thoughts with his actions.

"Uhh, maybe you should just start from the beginning?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, right! So, uh, it all started when I noticed you looked depressed. I thought you were just thinking about the girl that looked like Terra because we bumped into her a few days before. I didn't do anything because I figured you just needed some time. You seemed fine the next day so I forgot all about it. But a few weeks later, you seemed down again. And I couldn't find anything that could make you feel this way. This occurred a few more times and in that time, I deduced that whatever you were dealing with was personal and mental.

"One day, I saw you looking in the hallway mirror. You looked angry. But the anger seemed to be directed at yourself. After that, I started noticing that your eyes flashed with self-hatred a few times during a day. I've talked with the others and apparently they do not know about your…dilemma. However, I would like you to tell me what is going on." Robin said.

Beast Boy was speechless. His eyes were wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water and his heart had actually stopped beating for a few seconds.

"If…if you knew this since, you know…why didn't you talk to me about this earlier?" Beast Boy asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, about that…you know I'm not very good with emotions and all that. And since this doesn't have anything to do with crime fighting and missions, I didn't really know how to talk about it." Robin replied with a look of embarrassment and guilt.

"O-okay. So, uh, what do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, what is making you so depressed? I'm surprised Raven didn't notice yet. She is an empath, after all." Robin said.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm good at concealing my emotions."

Robin narrowed his eyes at that statement. Beast Boy mentally smacked himself on the head. _Idiot! Shouldn't have said that! And why did I use the word 'conceal'? I'm pretty sure Beast Boy doesn't use words like that! Stupid me! I just gave him another reason to be more suspicious of me. This is not going to help my case at all._

* * *

Beast Boy sighed, "Okay, dude, you got me. But I'm totally fine, and I got this thingy under control. So uh, yeah, I gotta go now?"

Beast Boy made a move to get up, but Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Oh, no, you're not getting out of this so easily. Not after all the trouble I went through to talk to you."

"What trouble? You already got all the info you need and all that. If you want to talk to me, just talk." Beast Boy said.

Robin dragged his hand over his face frustratedly. "You know I'm not good at talking about this kind of stuff."

"You can talk to criminals and face the most powerful and scariest villain in history, but you can't do _this_. Huh. No wonder it took so long for you and Starfire to get together." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

Robin growled at that. "We're getting off topic here. I want to know what's wrong with you! Tell me now!"

Beast Boy glared at Robin. "Why do you want to know so badly?! I said I got it under control!"

"Obviously not with the way you've been acting these past few months! If this continues, this could affect your battle performance!" Robin shot back angrily.

"It will not! My battle performance is just fine! And I've also been working out and training longer recently! You may be our leader, but you don't get to interf-you don't butt into our lives!" Beast Boy spat.

Robin snorted. "Oh, and a leader can't be concerned about the welfare of his teammate?"

"This isn't concern, this is sticking your nose in other people's business!" Beast Boy snapped.

"Well, then, why don't you just-!" Robin stopped and sighed tiredly. "Look, Beast Boy, if you don't want to tell me, uh us, about this, it's fine."

Beast Boy snorted. "You expect me to believe that? You're just trying to make me calm down then try to weasel the story out of me."

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" Robin protested. _Okay, maybe a little. I have a feeling I'm not getting anything out of him. Beast Boy can be very stubborn when he wants to. So unless I can _magically_ make him tell me everything, this is useless. Urgh, I wish someone else could have done this talk with him instead of me. _"I think we should end this little talking session."

"Understatement of the year. It's more like a very long, angry and pointless talking session." Beast Boy mumbled under his breath.

"Just remember that you can talk to us, any of us, if you need help okay?" Robin said in a lighter tone, before leaving the room.

* * *

"I do not need help! First Starfire, and now Robin!" Beast Boy huffed. "I wasn't expecting Robin to notice my so called 'problem'. I mean, yeah, the guy's been trained by the World's Greatest Detective, but he still doesn't have any speaking skills. Oh, man! What if he rats me out to the other Titans?! Well, of course he'll tell them! And then they'll start asking me questions. Cyborg will be like, 'I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me?' and give me that guilt talk. Starfire will be all 'I told you so' in her own Starfire-ish way and give me that look again. And Raven will probably do some magicky thing to make me spout out answers. Shit! What do I do?"

Beast Boy crunched up the piece of paper he was doodling on earlier. "I could…I could blackmail him! Yeah! But oh, that's stupid! How can I possibly blackmail Robin, of all people?" Beast Boy paused to think. "Hmm…, maybe, just maybe, if I asked nicely for him to-"

Robin suddenly burst through the common room doors and strode into the kitchen.

Beast Boy yelped in surprise, "Dude! What are you doing back so soon?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I won't tell the other Titans anything about the conversation just now." Robin said.

Beast Boy eyed Robin suspiciously. "Ookay?" How did he do that? I was just thinking about that just now…aloud! Did he bug the room? I hope he didn't bug the room or plant some recording device on me!

"I'm serious, Beast Boy. I will keep quiet about this, just this once. Next time something like this happens, I will probably inform the others about it."

Beast Boy nodded dumbly, watching Robin walk out of the room again. _Okay, that was unexpected. Did I happen to fall into an alternate dimension or something? Because I'm pretty sure the Mr. Uptight Robin I know isn't like that._

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. _So, three Titans down, and one to go. Hopefully it won't come to that. I mean, if all the Titans teamed up against me, I'm dead. But then again, I have been wishing I was dead for ten years, so it shouldn't be much of a deal. _


End file.
